A micro-well strip generally comprises a plurality of small cylindrically-shaped closed bottom containers or wells which are either fixedly or separably connected to each other to form an axial strip. A micro-well strip usually includes either eight (8) or twelve (12) separate wells. The wells are typically used for holding a variety of test media for use in diagnostic test procedures such as blood screening, disease testing, drug testing, veterinary and agricultural testing, and many other assays.
A micro-well test unit generally comprises a frame for holding eight (8) or twelve (12) micro-well strips having a total of ninety-six (96) wells in which to conduct various tests. Micro-well strips typically include an outwardly extending axially aligned flange on each of the two terminal wells of the micro-well strip for supporting the micro-well strip on the edges of a frame so that they are readily insertable and removable from the frame and also for labeling that strip.
Micro-well strips are typically fabricated by one manufacturer and then shipped to another manufacturer for coating the inside bottom of the wells with a testing material such as a reagent. Ultimately, the treated micro-well strips are then used by a laboratory which conducts various test procedures in the coated wells.
A drawback with such micro-well strips is the inability to readily label the individual wells with desired information during or immediately prior to testing. Though, some previously disclosed frames have included numbers for example, the numbers "1" through "12" for identifying each column of the frame, and have included letters indicated along one of the side edges, for example the letters "A" through "H" for identifying each row of the frame, they have not provided adequate space for customized printing.
Another example, shown in FIG. 1, illustrates a micro-well test unit 10 manufactured by Corning. As shown in FIG. 1, test unit 10 comprises a frame 11 and two micro-well strips 12. Micro-well strip 12 comprises a plurality of wells 16 with an outwardly extending small triangular tab 18. Molded onto each triangular tab 18 is a number. Since the micro-well strips 12 are configured to provide ninety-six (96) wells in frame 11, number 19 is barely observable and does not leave space for the addition of other indicia on triangular tab 18.
A major drawback with previously disclosed micro-well strips and frames is the inability to readily label tabs of each separate well with information specifically related thereto so that the micro-well strip can be readily removed from the frame and the individual wells can be separated with out losing such information. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a micro-well strip with print tabs on the wells so that the wells can be readily labeled with desired indicia.